Love you, Dobe!
by Little amber wolf
Summary: COMPLETE!naruto adalah gadis yg suka bepetualang dan sasuke ialah cowok yg memiliki kekuatan roh. petualangan naru selalu membuatnya berubah menjadi hewan. CH 3 : NARU MENJADI PENGUIN. semua perasaan pun tersampaikan. sasunaru
1. love you, swan

CHAPTER 1

Wah…fanfic baru…cerita rombak-an..

Fic ini adalah penyalur hasrat author untuk membuat cerita sasunaru…  
hasil usaha otak yang lemas karena dikuras ulum...Maaf kalo ada OOC…

fic ini memang kurang bagus, kurasa.  
Fic ini bagaikan oneshot yang menjadi satu. hanya akan ada sampai 3 chapter. Please review … :3

Summary : ch 1: naruto, cewek yang suka berpetualang. Sasuke memiliki kekuatan roh. one day, naruto changed to be a swan. Will sasuke help her?  
Sasuke: No.  
naru: teme jahat!. sasunaru.

Disclaimer naruto: masashi kishimoto of course.

disclaimer love you, swan : ehm...lupa , saudara saia di jepang. haha...

Naruto : 14 tahun, female, Suka berpetualang dengan ayah sasuke. ( bagi yang pernah buat cerita naru sebagai cewe, minjem chara-nya )

Sasuke : 15 tahun, male, punya kekuatan berinteraksi dengan roh.

CHAPTER 1

_Sasuke dan mikoto-ku tersayang. Bagaimana kabar kalian?__  
Kalau aku baik-baik saja, itachi juga kini sedang rajin kuliah di Amerika, akan tetapi naruto kini berubah.  
Minggu depan aku dan naruto akan pulang. Aku hanya akan menitipkan naruto dan kembali ke sini. Tolong minta bantuan pada sasuke untuk mencarikan cara agar naruto bisa kembali seperti semula._

_Salam_

_Fugaku Uchiha_

xXx

LOVE YOU, SWAN

xXx

Di kediaman keluarga uchiha…

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Hari yang tenang. Tak ada gangguan. Bahkan hingga malam. Musim panas tahun ini, enaknya dipakai tidur seharian. Nyem nyem…

" sasukeee ! sasukeee !"

Terasa ada yang memanggil ku.

" sasukeee ! sasukeee !"

Memang ada yang memanggilku. Itu suara ibu. Terpaksa membuka mata deh.

" hn…ada apa bu ?". Aku pun membalas panggilan ibu, walaupun ogah-ogahan.

" ayo bangun., sekarang ayahmu dan naruto-chan akan pulang." sahut mikoto dari ruang makan.

Haduh. Malesnya. Si Dobe akan pulang. Bakal jadi musim panas yang berisik. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki dengan malasnya. Menarik kursi yang ada si seberang ibu dan mendudukinya dengan kejam. Pantatku sampai sakit.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku sasuke, sasuke uchiha.

Readers : UDAH TAUUU! NAMANYA JUGA SASUKE P.O.V.

Ya udah deh kalo ga penting. Kejam amat para readers…. pundung... Akan ku ceritakan tentang si dobe aja. Ehm…

Namanya naruto, naruto uzumaki. Mungkin akan berubah menjadi naruto uchiha. Cape deh…Dia tuh diangkat menjadi anak sejak kecil oleh keluargaku karena sebatang kara. Orangtua-ku sangat sayang sama dia. Huh…padahal anaknya konyol kayak gitu, bawel pula (argument sasuke)….

Orangtua-ku juga menjodohkan ku dengan dia secara sepihak. Asal kalian tau, dia itu blak-blakan. Waktu sd tiba-tiba saja dia melamarku. Hn, aneh. Setelah itu dia pergi ke luar negeri dengan ayahku untuk berpetualang. Kehidupanku jadi damai. Dan kini akan menjadi berisik kembali.

" ah akhirnya setelah 8 tahun, ayahmu kembali juga." Ucap ibuku dengan ceria.

" hn." Aku malas berkomentar.

TOK TOK…

Suara pintu. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai. Ibuku pun menyambut mereka. Aku hanya diam saja di ruang makan.

" selamat datang. Sudah lama ya. Naruto kini berbeda sekali ."

Terdengar suara ibu. Berbeda? Berbeda apanya? Sudah sedikit diamkah dia? Akhirnya rasa penasaranku pun mendorong ku untuk melihatnya.

--

Aku mengucek-ucek mata. Benarkah ini naruto yang selama ini ku kenal ? tapi kenapa yang ada dihadapanku sekarang bukannya sosok naruto, tapi….

ANGSA…??

" ada apa ini? Mana naruto ?" Tanya ku kepada ayah.

" yang ada di depanmu itu naruto." Jawabnya.

…………

" UAAAPAAA ? ini bukannya angsa ?" aku benar benar tidak percaya.

" Gwa. Gwa." (suara angsa kayak gimana sih?)

" ya sudah, aku pergi lagi ya mah, tolong Bantu naruto supaya bisa balik kayak semula. Dah." Ayahku bukannya menjelaskan, malah kabur, balik ke alamnya. Payah.

" bu, ini ? Apa maksudnya ?" Tanya ku kembali.

" besok kamu juga akan tahu. Ni titip ya." jawab ibuku sambil memberikan angsa itu pada ku.

" ibu, apa-apaan ini ? kenapa aku yang-" percuma aku ngomong. Ibuku juga udah kabur ke dapur. Apa boleh buat. Akhirnya aku membawa angsa itu ke kamar dan kembali melanjutkan tidurku.

**End of sasuke P.O.V.**

xXx

ciit…ciit…06.30 am.

" hoahm. Hm."

Sasuke terbangun. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan sesosok gadis manis yang kira-kira lebih muda darinya, berambut kuning panjang dan dikuncir dua, dan tak lupa tanda di pipinya itu, kini sedang tidur disebelahnya dengan memakai piyama miliknya.

- kesadaran sasuke kembali pulih -

" HUWAAA, DOBE KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI KAMARKU ? eng… PAKE PIYAMA MILIKKU PULA." Sasuke menjerit histeris dan spontan naruto bangun. Mikoto pun langsung datang karena teriakan sasuke yang memecah bola lampu itu.

" hm…sasu-koi, ada apa sih ? pagi-pagi udah ribut." Keluh naruto sambil membersihkan matanya dari kotoran.

" Koi ! Koi ! IKAN KOI ! Kenapa kamu bisa ada di kamarku ? pake piyamaku pula. Eh…di mana tuh angsa ?" Gerutu sasuke sambil celingak celinguk..

" ya udah, aku panggil kamu teme! Huh." Jawab naruto kesal.

" mana angsanya ?" Tanya sasuke lagi.

" yah beginilah nasib ku yang malang, pagi jadi manusia, malamnya jadi angsa lagi. Pas balik jadi manusia, aku ga pake baju apa-apa. Ya udah aku pake piyama kamu aja sebelum kamu nafsu ngeliat aku."

" boong. Lagipula ogah aku ngeliat kamu telanjang. Idih. Amit amit. Cuih…"

" ukh. TEME !"

Sasuke menoleh sebentar.

" harusnya kamu minta maaf ? udah lupa kejadian waktu sd dulu ?" Tanya sasuke.

" eh ? kejadian apa ?" Tanya naruto balik.

" benar-benar, dobe. Waktu sd kau liat aku dicium dahinya sama aniki, lalu kau kira aku ini gay, padahal itu Cuma ciuman kasih sayang sebagai kakak. Kau bahkan menyebarin ke satu sekolah. Sampai saat ini akupun masih diledek kayak gitu. Memalukan." Jawab sasuke dingin.

" eh ? emang ada ya kejadian kayak gitu ?" tanya naruto innocent.

" UKH emang dobe. Udah keluar sana aku mau mandi." Kemarahan sasuke sudah sampai puncak.

" hiks, sasuke ja'at tante." Naruto langsung ngacir ke tempat mikoto.

"karena itu, sasuke…tolong kamu Bantu naru kembali normal." Pinta mikoto.

" aku memang punya kekuatan roh. Tapi TIDAK UNTUK ANAK INI."

" hiks…sasuke ja'at."

Mikoto hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku anak-anak itu.

xXx

Setelah mandi sasuke pun berbaring di atas kasurnya.

" dasar, apa-apaan itu sikap seorang tunangan. Padahal waktu sd terang terangan melamarku. Huh…dasar dobe." Gumam sasuke.

" jadi kau masih ingat ya ?" ucap naruto yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

" dasar. Sudah kubilang jangan masuk kamarku sembarangan !" lagi-lagi sasuke ngambek.

" huh, kamu ini kerjanya marah marah melulu, padahal aku kan cuma pingin minta anterin buat berkeliling." Jawab naruto dengan nada kesal.

" iya, tolong dong sasuke. Ibu sedang sibuk nih." Seru ibu sasuke.

Akhirnya sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. Terima sajalah.

xXx

Naruto dan sasuke berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Naruto berhenti sesaat di sebuah jembatan di atas sungai kecil. Terlihatlah sekawanan angsa yang sedang bermain.

" wah, lucunya. Lihat, teme!" seru naruto.

" iya, tapi kalau kamu angsanya, itu gag lucu sama sekali." Jawab sasuke.

" huh. Dasar. Tapi jadi angsa juga merupakan pengalaman yang unik." Naruto kembali berbicara.

" ha ? kau gila ?"

" kalau aku jadi angsa, aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka, padahal aku ini manusia."

'_**tumben dia bisa berfikir dewasa**__._' Pikir sasuke.

" ya sudah. Gabung sama mereka ! ntar aku kasih makan tiap hari." Jawab sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek.

" huhu…teme jahat." Naruto memanyunkan mulutnya.

" lagi pula aku belum percaya 100 persen."

" huh, kamu ini ga bisa mudah percaya….. UKH." Naruto mulai merasa sakit. Dari tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya.

" NARUTO ! KAMU…...eh? udah berubah ya ?"

" gwa gwa."

" kau sudah berubah ya? Tapi kenapa di sekelilingmu ada kumpulan baju kayak gitu ?"

" gwa gwa."

' _**jangan-jangan dia berubah hanya badannya saja, jadi pantas saja, kalo dia kembali, dia gag pake baju**__._' Pikir sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menyumbat lubang hidung dengan satu tangannya karena nosebleed, dan tangan yang lain membungkus naruto dengan baju-bajunya itu.

" janghan berubah dhulu. Sekharang kitha phulang." Ucap sasuke yang masih menyumbat hidungnya dan lari kerumah. sehingga omongannya kurang jelas.

xXx

" baiklah, sekarang kita coba berkaitan dengan roh." Sasuke menghadapkan tanganya ke hadapan naruto dan berusaha memanggil roh.

Buuussshhh…

" _BWAHAHA…hebat juga kau bisa memanggilku_" tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan gaib muncul dari tubuh naruto.

" apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap si dobe ini ?" Tanya sasuke.

" _bwahaha…aku hanya mengutuk orang yang telah mengganggu kuburanku._" Jawab si hantu.

" gwa…gwa." Naruto menggeleng-geleng.

" _sebentar lagi dia akan sepenuhnya menjadi angsa. Bwahaha…_" kata-kata terakhir sang roh sebelum menghilang.

'_**haduh, si tuan kutuk itu sudah menghilang. Susah lagi dipanggilnya**__._' Batin sasuke.

xXx

keesokan sorenya, sasuke dan naruto berjalan-jalan berniat menghirup udara segar. Tetapi naruto hanya termenung. Tidak ada senyuman yang biasa terukir di wajahnya.

" kau kenapa sih , dobe? Masih dipikirkan yang kemaren itu ? tenang saja." Kata sasuke mengkhawatirkan.

" hm." Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba…

" hei, liat tuh ada orang gay. Mending jauh-jauh deh, ntar aku di taksir. Haduh." Terdengar suara yang sepertinya berasal dari seorang bocah laki-laki.

" iya, iya. Iya ntar kita ditaksir lagi." Kini giliran temannya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Muka datar, tapi dalam hati sedang mengamuk karena harga dirinya sebagai uchiha sedang diinjak-injak.

" siapa mereka ?" Tanya naruto.

" mereka itu anak-anak yang se-sd dengan ku." Jelas sasuke.

" haduh, jangan taksir saya ! saya sudah punya kekasih. Fufu." Seru bocah laki-laki tadi yang lebih terlihat sebagai seorang banci minuman kaleng karena acting-nya yang meluk-meluk diri sendiri.

Sasuke mengirimkan perintah ke otot wajahnya untuk sedikit menampilkan tampang yang memberikan kesan …'menjijikan'.

" CUKUP. Kalian ini ! jangan seperti anak kecil. Si teme ini tidak gay. Aku akan menikah dengannya.". naruto langsung menggengam tangan sasuke tanpa sadar.

" huh, yang penting kau jauh-jauh dari kami." Gerutu salah seorang dari kedua bocah itu dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan sasuke dan naruto.

" maap ya, gara-gara aku, kau jadi diledek begini." Ucap naruto yang merasa bersalah.

" aku tidak peduli."

" iya ya. Itu kan sudah lama.. tidak usah dihiraukan lagi." Naruto kembali berkata tapi sasuke…

Menatap tajam naruto.

" INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU, DOBE ! BERUBAH SAJA JADI ANGSA. AKU TIDAK PEDULI." Emosi sasuke tiba-tiba muncul.

Naruto tesentak mendengarnya. Sasuke pun meninggalkannya sendiri dan pulang ke rumah.

xXx

di kamar sasuke…

TOK TOK…

" ada apa lagi sih dobe ? " gerutu sasuke sambil membuka pintu.

" lho? Kamu ngapain bawa tas ?" Tanya sasuke.

" aku lebih baik menyusul ayah. Aku tidak tahu aku sangat dibenci sasuke. Sepertinya keadaanku sudah parah. Tidak hanya malam, ketika mendung saja aku sudah berubah. Dan kini ingatanku ketika menjadi angsa samar-samar. Sebelum aku melupakannya…" naruto berhenti sesaat.

" ada apa ?" Tanya sasuke penasaran.

Grep… naruto menggenggam tangan sasuke. Sasuke terkaget.

" aku hanya ingin beritahu kalo aku sayang kau, teme. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, tapi sepertinya aku malah mengganggumu. ………….haha ya sudah aku pergi ya." Ekspresi naruto pun berubah dari serius menjadi naruto yang pecicilan kembali.

" TUNGGU NARUTO! " Sasuke berteriak tapi terlambat. Ia sudah pergi keluar.

"_huahaha…kau sudah tidak memperdulikannya. Kini ia akan benar-benar menjadi angsa. Haha…_" sang hantu tiba-tiba muncul dan kemudian pergi lagi.

' _**gawat. Aku harus cepat mencari naruto.**_' Pikir sasuke. Dan kemudian ia mencari naruto.

xXx

tibalah sasuke di jembatan tempat dia dan naruto pernah berjalan jalan. Ia melihat seekor angsa di sungai yang dangkal dan dikelilingi rawa-rawa yang tinggi. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju angsa itu. Berniat untuk menangkapnya. Angsa itu kaget dan berusaha berenang menghindar tapi gerakan sasuke lebih gesit. Sasuke menangkapnya.

"dasar dobe. Kau itu tidak memikirkan perasaan orang. Sudah pergi 8 tahun. Apa kau tahu gimana ditinggalin begitu saja. Sebagai tunangan kau juga cuek. Dasar." Sasuke memarahi angsa yang sedang didekap dengan eratnya. Angsanya sudah mau KO. Gag bisa napas. Tanpa sadar mata sasuke telah berkaca kaca.

" ehhm……ya maaf." Tiba-tiba terdengar suar di belakang sasuke. Sasuke menoleh.

" na…naruto ? kenapa kau ada di sini ?" Tanya sasuke yang kaget.

" hehe…aku tersesat. Ya sudah aku ke sini aja. Tapi tak ku sangka kau bilang seperti itu. Aku senang sekali kau mengkhawatirkan ku." Kata naruto sambil memasang sebuah senyuman.

" siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu? ih geer."

" huh..dasar UKH…" naruto kembali merasa sakit dan berubah menjadi angsa.

" hei, dobe. Kamu gapapa ?"

" gwa gwa" naruto merasa kesakitan.

" hei, dobe kamu kenapa? DOBE ? " sasuke berteriak sambil berlari untuk memeluk naruto.

" dasar dobe. Aku ga rela kalo kamu jadi angsa. GA BOLEH . POKOKNYA GA BOLEH. ENAK AJA AKU NIKAH SAMA ANGSA. DASAR DOBE!!" sasuke berteriak-teriak tak terkendali. Ta ingin kehilangannya. tak ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba…sinar keluar dari tubuh naruto. Sasuke pun terkaget sehingga pelukannya pun terlepas…

BOOFFT

" na…naruto ? eh, dobe. Kamu…kembali jadi manusia ?" Tanya sasuke yang jelas-jelas pasti udah tau jawabannya.

" eh…iya." Jawab naruto.

" sudahlah cepat pakai bajumu lagi. Untung bajunya masih nempel dan nutupin kamu." Perintah sasuke yang membuang muka karena nosebleed lagi.

" ah…iya." Dengan cepat naruto membetulkan pakaiannya .

" eh…kenapa aku bisa kembali ya?" Tanya naruto.

" mungkin karena ada orang yang melarang kamu jadi bebek lalu kutukannya terlepas." Jawab sasuke mengingat perkataan si tuan kutuk.

" ah, terima kasih ya kau telah mengembalikan wujudku. Tadi kau khawatir ya? Ya kan?" naruto mulai menggoda sasuke.

" apaan sih. Siapa juga yang khawatir sama kamu?!" balas sasuke.

" halah. Ngaku aja."

"enggak"

"ngaku!"

"enggak."

Akhirnya Mereka pun pulang tanpai damai kerumah

Beberapa hari setelah itu , naruto dan keluarga sasuke termasuk sasuke berlibur ke suatu tempat. Tapi begitu naruto pulang, yang muncul adalah seekor rubah. Apakah gerangan yang terjadi??

TBC…

Di cerita berikutnya walau sama-sama berubah menjadi hewan tapi kisahnya berbeda kok. Karena hanya akan ada sampai 3 chapter. :3

Next chapter : love you, fox (maaf judulnya ga kreatip).


	2. love you, fox

Chapter 2

Chapter dua muncullll……..

Review reply:

**Faika araifa, karupin69****, Dhieenn.Glocyanne, Sahara suiryoku, Kagurafuuko¸** **Uchiha yuki-chan, Miyu201, mayura, ArtIsBang** **: **ahaha. Makasih banyak reviewnya. Cookies for u all XD

**Sora aburame** : dari gambar angsa pintu kamar mandi. wkwkw. boong. dari sebuah cerita. Ahaha jadi gajah?? Takut ada yang marah XD

**Runaway-dobe** : udah ku tulis walau lupa kan, nye? XD

**Raichan as Rhodes** : iya. Saia kurang pandai pendeskripsian. Mau jadi guru saya? :D

**.hoshi.na-chan.** : iya. Tapi saia bacanya beberapa (banyak sih) bulan yang lalu. Jadi agak lupa dan ada yang kuubah. (Bahkan nama pembuatnya pun saia lupa.) Sekaligus coba bikin yang sejenis paraphrase. Stress kenapa ka?? (harusnya nanya dari beberapa minggu yang lalu)

**Vic70rZ**** : **ahaha. Maaf salah promosi saia. Makasi mig nya udah di add. Saia umur 15 taon dan naik kelas xi. itachixSasori? Lumayan. Keren keren orangnya. :)

**Yuuichi93**** : **iyaya. Kalo di gambar pasti bagus. Iya. Emang ada (banyak) yang salah ketik :D

Makasi semuanya…computers for you…wkwkw XD just kidding

* * *

Chapter 2

" lalala…hm … wah sejuknya. Hutan yang luar biasa besar. Ternyata menyenangkan berjalan-jalan sendiri seperti ini. Untung di dekat rumah (penginapan yang di sewakan) ada hutan seperti ini. Naru bisa menjelajah lagi. Hehe.." teriak seorang cewek berambut kuning panjang yang dikuncir dua dan memiliki tanda lahir tiga pasang garis di wajahnya. Dihirupnya udara bebas yang segar dari hutan yang sangat tenang dan juga menyegarkan. Hutan yang masih terllindungi dari kerusakan tangan manusia.

" lalalala" sambil berjalan-jalan cewek itu menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya. Tapi tiba-tiba…

GUBRAKKK

" adududu..sakiiit. Hiks sakiit " cewek itu terjerembab ke tanah dan meringis kesakitan sambil memgangi lututnya yang memar. Ia pun menoleh untuk mengetahui apa yang menghalangi jalannya. " apa yang naru tabrak tadi? "

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh ia menemukan sebuah benda yang sepertinya sudah kuno. Rasa penasarannya muncul dan mendorongnya untuk mendekati benda itu.

" eng…ini?"

BYAAARRR

" KYAAAAAAA…"

xXx

LOVE YOU, FOX

**Disclaimer : naruto and love you, swan : still own nothing **

xXx

Seperti biasa di kediaman keluarga uchiha pada pagi hari …

**Sasuke****'s P.O.V**

Hmmm…mandi itu memang menyenangkan. Asiknya tidak ada gangguan. Apalagi gangguan dari si dobe. Ahahaha. Indahnya hidup ini.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang telah dikeramas ini dengan handuk. Segarnya sangat menyenangkan. Aku berjalan menuju jendela dan menggantungkan handukku yang basah agar terkena sinar matahari yang cerah agar butir-butir air yang ada di dalamnya menguap keluar sehingga akan menjadi kering lagi dan berguna saat aku mandi nanti.

" krruruyuuk."

Ha?! Suara apaan tuh. Ayam? Emangnya ada yang melihara ayam di sini? Ha?! Atau jangan-jangan rambutku yang berbicara? TIDAKKK. Aku sangat histeris. Ha?! Mana mungkin seorang uchiha histeris. haha. Ada-ada aja.

" krruruyuuk."

Ha?! Suara itu muncul lagi.

" krruruyuuk."

Muncul lagi.

" krruruyuuk."

Oh………….. ternyata hanya suara perutku yang lapar. Aku terlalu berlebihan.

Untuk memenuhi ambisi perutku ini, akhirnya aku turun dari kamarku yang berada di lantai dua menuju ruang makan.

" Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Udah masak belum. Aku la-" aku menggil kaa-san tapi belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatnya, sesuatu menghentikanku untuk melanjutkannya. Kulihat kaa-san sedang berbicara dengan sebuah rubah kecil berwarna orange yang sedang duduk diam di atas meja menghadap ke kaa-san. Pastinya aku terheran. Kok ada rubah di sini?

" aih, gimana nih naru-chan? Kenapa kamu bisa gitu." Terdengar suara kaa-san yang sepertinya tidak mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. Eh? TUNGGU! (sebuah taksi tiba-tiba berhenti di depan rumah) Ha?! Naru-chan? Apa maksudnya ini? Terasa ada suatu kekuatan mistis.

Aku belum menampilkan wujudku pada mereka. Aku masih menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik tembok.

" gimana supaya naru bisa balik lagi?" Tanya rubah itu ketakutan. Aku baru tahu ada rubah yang bisa bicara.

" krruruyuuk." Suara itu lagi. Yah …. ternyata perutku memaksaku untuk menunjukan wajah tampan ini dari balik tembok. Akhirnya aku menemui ibuku juga.

" kaa-san! Ada makanan enggak. Aku lapar?" akhirnya kalimat yang kutanyakan sebelumnya, selesai kukatakan.

Kaa-san menoleh kaget dan menjawab "eh, sasuke. Ada makanan di kulkas. Anu , sasuke, ini-"

" jangan bilang itu si dobe, naruto." Sambungku dengat cepat.

" eh?! Yah. Ga boleh bilang tuh katanya." Ucap kaa-san pada rubah itu yang membuat rubah itu makin depresi.

Aku menghela nafas yang sangat panjang. " huuuh, sudah kuduga."

Aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri menuju sebuah kulkas yang berada di pojok ruangan. Mengambil beberapa bungkus snack dan kemudian kembali, duduk diantara dua mahluk hidup yang memandangku dengan pandangan heran sambil memelas.

" apa ?!" tanyaku dengan ketus.

" sasuke, mau bantuin naru balik jadi normal ga?" Tanya rubah itu alias si dobe, naruto. Tapi hanya kujawab dengan gelengan kepala yang malas.

Rubah itu makin depresi aja. Yah apa boleh buat. " kok kamu bisa kayak gitu, dobe?"

Rubah itu tiba-tiba berlari menuju sebuah tas yang ada di atas sofa ruang tamu. Dia mengambil sebuah buku dan menunjukannya padaku. Aku menaikan alisku. Apa maksud semua ini?

" apa ini? Ini hanya buku yang berisi gambar coret-coretan yang bodoh." Tanyaku dan tambahan ejekan sebagai hadiah.

Rubah itu mendengus kesal dan sok berlaga seperti guru sambil menunjuk gambar ancur leburnya itu dan berseru " PERHATIKAN!"

" HA? Perhatikan apa?" tanyaku. Makin aneh lagak rubah itu.

" lihat gambar yang sedang kutunjuk. Akan kujelaskan. Yang pertama. Aku sedang berjalan di hutan." Ia berkata sambil menunjuk gambar yang sepertinya gambar teddy bear yang berada di sebelah gambar pohon.

" yang kedua. Aku jatuh." Kali ini gambar teddy bear sedang tidur.

" yang ketiga. Aku lihat sebuah patung aneh." Lalu gambar teddy bear sebelah gambar lingkaran besar.

" ha? Patung apaan tuh? patung bola dunia? Hahaha…" tawaku makin menjadi-jadi dan rubah itu menatapku dengan kesal.

" hey, TEME! DENGARKAN!" wah dia menggertak.

" gambar keempat. Aku menemukan sebuah kertas dan merobeknya." Dia menunjuk gambar teddy bear yang sedang memegang sebuah kgambar kotak di masing-masing tangannya. " lalu yang terakhir aku menjadi rubah." Nada bicaranya sedih. Oh begitu ceritanya. Setidaknya aku bisa paham sedikit gara-gara gambar ancur barusan.

" eh, tapi setidaknya kau bisa bicara, dob-"

BOOOFFTTT

Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba muncul asap apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak dapat melihat. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku agar asap itu tidak menghalangi pandanganku. Dan setelah beberapa detik akhirnya asap itu menghilang juga. Dan….apa kalian tahu, kini ada sesosok MAHLUK MENAKUTKAN di depanku. TIDAAAAKKK.

Eh…itu kan si dobe. Fiuh bikin kaget saja. Ternyata dia sudah kembali ke wujud semula. DAN….. untungnya dia memakai baju yang lengkap. Tidak seperti yang waktu itu. (AN: sasuke hampir nosebleed kalo ingat kejadian waktu itu.)

**End of sasuke's POV**

* * *

xXx

siang hari kira-kira pukul 11.00

Sasuke dan naruto dengan wujud asli kini sedang mencari penyebab munculnya perubahan itu. Mereka mencari sosok patung yang waktu itu ditemui oleh naruto. Yah keberadaan patung itu tidak jauh dari pintu masuk hutan. Jaraknya hanya beberapa meter sehingga mereka cepat menemukannya.

Patung itu seperti badung budha dan tidak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah kuil tua. Keberadaannya walau dekat dengan pintu masik tapi bagaikan benda yang berada ditempat terpencil. Sasuke dan naruto mencari-cari kertas yang katanya telah dirobek itu untuk mencari petunjuk.

" aha, ketemu." Seru naruto. Sasuke menoleh.

Sasuke mendatangi naruto dan melihat dua buah kertas yang dipegangnya. Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dan berfikir. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba mendekatkan dua kertas yang robek itu menjadi satu bagian yang utuh. " hm begitu ya." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

" apa?" Tanya naruto penasaran.

" kertas ini adalah kertas yang digunakan untuk bermain jelangkung. Walau begitu masih ada yang belum bisa kupahami yaitu hubungan roh rubah kecil yang merasukimu itu dengan kertas ini." Jawab sasuke.

" wah jadi begi- ukh. AAARRRGH" seketika naruto berteriak. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan. Roh rubah yang ada di dalam tubuh naruto mulai meronta ingin keluar.

" NARUTOOO!"

'_sepertinya hubungan itu akan kita ketahui sekarang._' Batin sasuke.

Suatu cahaya aneh menutupi tubuh naruto. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mengecil membentuk sebuah tubuh rubah kecil. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama agar naruto berubah seutuhnya menjadi rubah itu. Tapi kepala naruto tetap sakit walau sudah berubah. Ia memeganggi kepalanya dengan tangan rubah yang kecil mungil itu.

" apa? Apa yang terjadi? Hey, dobe apa yang -" mata sasuke melebar. Tatapannya menuju naruto yang sedang kesakitan. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah bayangan rubah kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas tubuh naruto. Sepertinya bayangan itu adalah roh rubah itu . Perlahan-lahan bayangan lain muncul dan bergerak membentuk suatu alur cerita. Sasuke mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Setelah beberapa menit bayangan itu menghilang seiring menghilangnya rasa sakit pada naruto. Naruto sudah dapat terlihat relax. " aku mulai mengerti. Kau tidak apa, dobe?" ucap sasuke dan mendatangi rubah kecil itu.

Rubah kecil alias naruto itu terlihat kelelahan. Kemudian ia menatap sasuke. " apa yang kau mengerti, teme? Ukh. Aku cape sekali." Tanya naruto lemas.

" kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk memastikannya. Nanti kujelaskan." Jawab sasu.

" aku lelah sekali."

" huh…apa boleh buat. Biar kugendong kau." Sasuke pun membawa naruto dalam dekapannya dan kemudian berlari ke arah dalam hutan .

" jadi gini ya, dobe. Rubah yang merasukimu itu adalah rubah betina. Waktu masih hidup dia punya kekasih. Suatu hari ketika mereka berdua sedang berkencan, tiba-tiba terjadi tanah longsor sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke jurang dan mati. Roh mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi ke langit. Tapi ketika dalam perjalanan, ada sekelompok anak-anak dekat kuil itu memainkan jalangkung sehingga roh rubah betina terseret dan terkurung di dalam kertas itu dan kemudian keluar dan merasukimu setelah kau merobek kertasnya. Sedangkan yang jantan kini sedang bergentayangan mencari kekasihnya. Kita sekarang akan mencari rubah jantan itu." Jelas sasuke sambil berlari menerobos hutan.

" ugh. Sakit…" Naruto mulai meringis kesakitan lagi.

" hey, dobe kamu ukh-" sasuke juga tiba-tiba mengalami hal yang sama. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya di dekat semak-semak yang tak jauh dari sebuah gua. '_kekuatan apa ini? Kuat sekali. Di sini kekuatan rohnya sangat kuta. Lebih baik bersembunyi dulu._' Pikir sasuke.

Sasuke dan naruto bersembunyi di balik semak. Secara diam-diam sasuke mengintip dari celah-celah dedaunan.

TIDAK.

Sasuke menemukan roh rubah jantan di depan mulut gua. Tapi yang dia lihat roh rubah itu sangat ganas sekali. Seluruh bagian tubuh kecuali matanya berwarna hitam kelam. Dan matanya berwarna merah menyala. Sepertinya roh rubah itu murka karena roh kekasihnya hilang yah bisa dibilang kalau diculik. Tidak hanya itu…

Banyak sekali roh-roh bergentayangan mengelilinginya. Itulah sebabnya daerah situ sangat kuat dengan hawa mistisnya.

" lebih baik kita pulang dulu." Bisik sasuke. Naruto hanya diam. Sasuke pun mengendap-ngendap lagi agar keberadaanya tidak disadari.

* * *

xXx

di halam rumah jam 14.00 setelah makan siang. Sasuke dan naruto sedang duduk di bangku depan Dan naruto sudah kembali semula karena saat ini tidak ada kekuatan roh yang mempengaruhinya lagi.

" SUDAH KUBILANG, KAU JANGAN PERNAH KE SANA LAGI!" bentak sasuke.

" tapi kasihan kan rubah ini. Aku merasakan dia sedang menangis." Ucap naruto.

" dasar kau, dobe! Kau bisa celaka kalau ke sana! Dan sepertinya dia sudah tau kalau kekasihnya ada di dalam tubuhmu. Kau bisa mati." Tekan sasuke.

" aih, sasuke mengkhawatirkan ku ya?" seru naruto dengan ber-puppy eyes.

" tidak sama sekali." Jawab sasuke singkat – dan menentang jawaban dari hatinya.-. Naruto manyun kesal. " huh, dasar teme!"

" bisa repot kalau kau mati. Apa kau tidak mengerti?!"

Naruto memandang lurus sasuke. " a…apa?" Tanya sasuke gugup dengan muka merah.

" coba ulurkan tanganmu?"

Sasuke menaikan alis trademarknya. " untuk apa?" ia bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. GREEPP.

" eh? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya sasuke kembali dengan muka merah ketika melihat tangannya berada dalam dekapan tangan mungil naruto.

" sedang merasakan kehangatanmu." Jawabnya.

" he??" sasuke merona.

" baiklah. Akan kukatakan. beberapa hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku tak akan mati sebelum aku membuatmu suka padaku, sasuke. Dan soal tunangan itu, kau boleh menghentikannya. Aku tak akan mengganggu mu bila kau sudah menemukan pasangan yang tepat untukmu sendiri." Naruto berbicara dengan lagak seperti orang dewasa. " yah tapi untuk saat ini aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta duluan, teme." Tambahnya yang kini dengan lagak aslinya.

" kau ini memang blak-blakan, dobe."

" huh dasar teme. Aku mau minum dulu. Tadi aku belum minum." Ucap naruto.

"hn." Sasuke memperhatikan naruto yang sedang berlari menuju dalam rumah.

' _dasar dobe. Padahal aku kan khawatir. Apalagi kalau sampai dia mati. Apa yang harus kulakukan._' Batin sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam memandangi langit yang cerah. Sebisa mungkin dia mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

' _**maafkan aku sasuke. Aku tetap tak bisa membiarkan roh rubah ini.**_' Sebuah suara melintas dipikirannya.

' _su…suara ini? Suara naruto?_' sasuke menoleh ke sekitar dirinya. Tidak terlihat adanya naruto. Bahkan tidak ada orang lain lagi di tempat itu.

' _**rubah ini pasti kesepian. Aku dapat mengerti perasaannya. Sama halnya bila tidak ada kau, sasuke.**_**' **

' _suara ini lagi. mungkinkah pikiran naruto. Kalau benar, itu artinya…_'

' _**aku tidak dapat membiarkannya. Aku akan membantu rubah ini bertemu dengan kekasihnya.**_**'**

' _ukh. Sudah kuduga. Dasar naruto baka._' Dengan cepat sasuke mengejar naruto ke arah dalam hutan tempat roh rubah jantan itu.

" DASAR NARUTO! KAU BAKA! BAKA! DASAR DOBE!" sasuke terus meneriakan kalimat itu sepanjang perjalanan. Terus dan terus hingga ia sampai di tempat gua itu.

Terlambatkah?

Ada. Naruto ada di situ.

Sasuke menemukan naruto. Tapi tubuh naruto yang dia lihat sedang tergeletak di tanah. Sasuke cepat menghampiri tubuh itu, " hey naruto!" seru sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

" hey. Bangun." Ucap sasuke kembali.

Tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

" HEY BAKA! BANGUN WOI." Sasuke berteriak sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh itu. Tapi tetap tak ada reaksi. Di mulai mengarahkan jarinya ke dekat lubang hidung naruto. Tapi ia tak merasakan ada hembusan udara di sekitar situ.

" hey. Yang benar saja ……SIAL.! NARUTOOO! AYO BANGUN! KATANYA GAK BAKAL MATI DULU SEBELUM BUAT AKU JATUH CINTA. HEI  
! BAKA. BANGUN!" sasuke benar-benar frustasi. Didekapnya tubuh yang sudah dingin itu. Air mata yang jarang keluar, saat itu mengucur juga dari mata seorang sasuke uchiha.

--

" wah. Sasuke ada di situ rupanya. Tapi dia lagi ngapain?" ucap pelan dari sebuah roh perempuan berambut kuning yang berada beberapa meter di belakang sasuke. Tapi sasuke tidak mendengar suara kecil itu.

Roh itu mencoba untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. " ah. Sasuke kenapa nangis begitu? Lagi ngapain sih dia?" Tanya roh itu makin penasaran. Ia mencoba untuk melihatnya lebih dekat lagi dan

Terhenti

Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sesuatu dalam pelukan sasuke.

" itu kan aku. Trus aku sekarang siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Sesaat dia berfikir dan akhirnya menemukan jawabannya.

" hm ternyata begitu. Yah sayang sekali padahal aku dah bilang ga bakal mati dulu sebelum bikin dia suka." Roh naru berbicara seperti itu dengan santai. Dasar aneh.

" ng.." sebuah suara muncul di belakang naru. Naruto pun menoleh dan melihat sepasang roh rubah yang saling melepas rindu.

" wah. Kalian sudah bertemu kembali. Sukurlah. Selamat berbahagia ya." Pesan naruto kepada pasangan roh rubah itu. Kedua roh rubah itu menoleh. Rubah betina berjalan menghampiri naruto. " ada apa?" Tanya naru.

Rubah itu kemudian memajukan moncongnya ke telapak tangan naru yang kemudian muncul sinar dari situ. " ha? Tubuh bercahaya. Eh Tangan ku juga becahaya. " Seru naru.

DEG

' _tangan_?' batin naruto. Naruto terdiam sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum.

" aku ingin merasakan kehangatan sasuke lagi." Ucap gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba kedua rubah itu berlari menujunya dan mendorong naruto.

" huwaaa…" Naruto yang kaget tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan itu. Ia pun terdorong ke arah sasuke. Cahaya di tangan dan tubuhnya menyatu. Naru pun akhirnya tertarik lebih jauh lagi sehingga benar-benar mencapai sasuke yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya.

--

" eng.." mata seorang gadis yang sedang dipeluk sasuke itu pun terbuka. Sasuke cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya..

" eng…sasuke." Gadis itu berusaha menggerakan mulutnya untuk berbicara,

" hei, naruto!" panggil sasuke.

" apa, sasuke?"

"……….. DASAR BODOH."

Ngiiiiing… suara sasuke merusak gendang telinga. Ya pasti naruto juga kaget.

" KAMU MATI GAK BILANG-BILANG. DASAR!"

" he? (bingung). Ma…maaf ." naruto hanya pasrah.

HUGG

Sasuke kembali memeluk naruto, tidak peduli mukanya merah atau tidak.

" dasar bodoh. Aku khawatir tau!"

'_sasuke_' batin naruto. naru pun memejamkan mata. "hm…hangat." Ucap naru sambil mempererat pelukannya.

* * *

xXx

Sasuke dan naruto pun kembali pulang.

" hey, sasuke!" panggil naru.

" hn?"

" lihat! Itu kedua rubah itu." Seru naru sambil menunjuk kedua rubah yang sedang terbang menuju langit.

" rubah yang jantan tidak ganas lagi?" Tanya sasuke.

" yap. Karena kekuatan cinta." Jawab naru.

"kekuatan cinta? Emangnya ada?"

Naru hanya tersenyum.

Akhirnya merekapun pulang kembali dalam damai.

**TBC ( Tonton Bau Comberan)**

* * *

Author : Akhirnya selese juga saia ketik. Gila seminggu ga selese-selesee..parah parah

Haha maaf rada OOC

Sasuke: sangat OOC. Masa gue jadi rada penakut gitu? Mana peluk-pelukan ama si dedemit. Hiiieeyy amit-amit mendengus kesal

Naruto: UAAAPAA?? GUE DEDEMIT?? TERUS LO APA?

Sasuke: gaya cool Gue? Si ganteng uchiha dari-

Naruto: panti jompo. Wkwk ketawa penuh kemenangan

Sasuke: UAAPA?! GUE CHIDORI LO!

Naruto: GUE SEXY NO JUTSU LO!

Sasuke: -CROOOT- nosebleed

Naruto: RASAIN LO!

Author: geleng-geleng kepala

last chapter : love you, penguin. review yah :D


	3. love you, penguin

love you, penguin -

Butir-butir salju putih nan polos berterbangan ditiup angin. Dengan cepatnya menyebarkan hawa-hawa dingin ke segala arah. Berkoloni menutupi jalan menanjak itu dengan warnanya yang polos putih. Namun itu semua hanya kebohongan semata. Kenyataan menyatakan ternyata salju-salju itu telah berhasil merenggut nyawa para pendaki yang sedang mencoba mengalahkan gunung itu. Bahkan tumbuhan-tumbuhan pun dibuatnya mati. Sehingga gunung itu hanya berwarna putih polos tertimbun salju. Walaupun begitu masih saja terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berusaha menembus gundukan salju. Dengan memakai baju hangat hitam-orange miliknya yang tebal, ia berusaha tidak terlena dengan godaan salju-salju yang ingin membawanya ke surga.

" hufft…brrr…dinginnya."

Dengan mengeratkan baju hangatnya, ia mencoba bertahan melaju diantara kristal-kristal es yang sudah dapat membuat kedua kakinya mulai kaku kedinginan. Tak dapat disangka bahwa pendaki itu berkelamin perempuan. Perempuan yang pantang menyerah. Pantang menyerah dalam menjalani sesuatu demi hobinya

DAN

sesuatu untuk orang yang dikasihinya……

SREK……SREK……

Suara langkah kakinya menembus kesunyian malam itu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara lain ikut bergabung memecah keheningan.

' _**Tolong! Dingin sekali di sini.'**_

Ia menoleh mencari asal suara tersebut. Diputar kepalanya 360 derajat hingga ditemukannya wanita setengah baya yang berwajah pucat, memakai daster panjang berwarna putih, rambut putihnya yang panjang pun menutupi wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah mulut yang dapat terlihat. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekati wanita itu.

' _**Tolong! Dingin sekali di sini**_**' **seru wanita itu kedua kalinya.

" um, maaf. Andaikan saya sedang tidak mendaki gunung ini sekarang, baju hangat ini akan kuberikan padamu." Jawabnya sembil tersenyum manis. Tak ada kecurigaan sama sekali.

' _**tak a pa. kau hangat.'**_

Ia menaikan alisnya. Tidak mengerti.

" a…apa maksud m-…"

xXx

LAST CHAPTER : LOVE YOU, PENGUIN

NARUTO and LOVE YOU SWAN © I AM NOT THE OWNER

PAIRING : SASUNARU

xXx

TING TONG……

TING TONG……

NGEK NGEK ……

GUK GUK pakkun lewat

OINKK OOINK tonton lewat lho??

Bel sekolah KonohaGakuen telah berbunyi. Tanda berakhirnya segala kegiatan di sekolah. Dengan kesalnya seorang murid KonohaGakuen yang biasa dipanggil sasuke itu pun menerobos tumpukan salju yang menghalangi langkahya untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah. Dinginnya cuaca saat itu memaksanya memakai baju hangat yang sangat tebal berwarna biru dongker buatan ibunya yang dianggap tidak nyaman olehnya, walau seluruh murid wanita disekolah itu pingsan sambil meneriakan namanya. Namun tetap saja bagi sasuke, pakaian tebal itu membuatnya gatal. Bagaimana tidak, baju hangatnya belum jadi sepenuhnya. Masih banyak benang yang belum tersusun rapi sehingga pasti terasa gatal.

" cuih. Bukannya sekarang musim semi ?! tapi kenapa banyak salju begini?! Terpaksa pake baju yang belum jadi ini. Huh…pasti gara-gara si dobe!" gerutu sasuke. Bahkan ternyata seorang uchiha bisa menuduh orang jika sedang stress. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya kakinya agar cepat sampai ke rumah.

* * *

Di kediaman uchiha …

BRRAAAKKKK…

Hanya selang beberapa menit saja, sasuke telah tiba di rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya dengan cara yang tragis karena yakin bahwa 'orang itu' ada di dalamnya. Tapi apa daya seorang uchiha sasuke ketika melihat seekor penguin imut menghampirinya dari dalam kamar. Niat awalnya yang ingin marah-marah luluh seketika. Bahkan matanya tak berkedip sekalipun untuk melihat gerak gerik hewan itu dengan jelas.

" sasu-koi udah pulang." Sambut penguin itu dengan imutnya. Langkahnya yang kecil membuatnya semakin anggun dalam berjalan. Bahkan sasuke sampai lari ke kamar mandi demi membersihkan wajah dari tumpahan darah yang berasal dari hidungnya.

-- O.o --

CLEK…suara pintu dibuka.

Setelah satu jam akhirnya sasuke kembali dari wc. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna kuning dikuncir dua, yang sedang diselimuti oleh banyak sekali kain tebal, menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya cuaca di luar.

" sasu-koi sudah selesai buang air besarnya ?" Tanya naruto, si perempuan itu.

"enak aja. Aku bukan habis buang air, Dobe!! " jelas sasuke yang merasa tidak enak disebut habis BAB.

" oh.."

" hei dobe! Kau ini kenapa bisa berubah menjadi penguin?" Tanya sasuke memulai topik pembicaraan.

" hum…ntahlah." Jawabnya sambil tertawa lebar. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

" pasti karena hantu salju yang kau temui ketika kau sedang mendaki gunung kemarin kan?? Makanya, sudah kubilang, mendaki gunung itu tidak penting dan berbahaya!" sasuke sedikit membentak.

" tapi kan naru suka menjelajah." Wajahnya terlihat takut walau ia tidak ingin kalah dari sasuke.

" bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu berubah menjadi penguin tiba-tiba?!"

" tenang aja, asalkan pake selimut ini naru ga bakal kedinginan jadi ga bakal berubah. Jadi kalau misalkan ada teman sasu-koi yang datang na-"

" SASUKEEE!! KIBA DAN SHIKAMARU DATANG UNTUK BERMAIN" teriak mikoto-san dari lantai bawah. Tepat seperti ucapan naruto. Teman yang datang.

' _ha?! Tumben banget mereka datang ke sini, apalagi ada shikamaru.' _Batin sasuke.

Dengan perasaan khawatir akan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, sasuke menuruni tangga menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan temannya untuk masuk.

" hei, bro! maen game di kamar lo yuk." Ajak kiba. Cowok 16 tahun, berambut coklat yang memiliki sepasang tanda merah di pipinya. Selalu membawa anjing kemana pun. Teman sekelas sasuke.

" eh, gue pulang yah." Sahut shikamaru. Cowok 17 tahun pemalas namun pintar. Memiliki ikatan rambut seperti nanas. Teman sekaligus kakak kelas sasuke.

" eh, jangan gitu dong. Kasih tau dong kunci buat cheat dari gamenya si saske." Pinta kiba sambil menarik-narik kaos shika dari belakang.

" mendokuse." Keluh shikamaru yang hanya pasrah dibawa-bawa kiba menuju kamar sasuke.

CLEK

Pintu kamar dibuka. Dua orang berhasil dibuat kaku. Namun bukan karena dinginnya cuaca, tapi karena melihat seorang gandis cantik berselimut tebal dalam kamar seorang laki-laki.

" adek lo?" Tanya kiba bengong pada sasuke.

" bukan."

" pacar lo?" Tanya shika tidak kalah kaget.

" bukan juga."

" trus??" Tanya mereka berdua kompak.

Sasuke hanya angkat bahu. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya diikuti Kiba dan shikamaru.

" salam kenal. Nama saya uzumaki naruto." Sahut naruto memperkenalkan diri.

" saya inuzuka kiba." Balas kiba sambil malu-malu. Diikuti oleh gonggongan akamaru, anjing kecil kesayangan kiba yang berwarna putih.

" wah. Lucunya anjingmu." Kata naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

" kalau saya, nara shikamaru. Salam kenal." Giliran shikamaru memperkenalkan diri.

" salam kenal."

" eh, kamu siapanya sasuke?" Tanya kiba masih penasaran.

" eh? Say-"

" udah udah. Katanya lo mau maen kib. Tuh playstation-nya." Ucap sasuke memotong kata-kata naruto sambil menunjuk pada PS miliknya yang berada di bawah TV di pojok kamar.

" ho. Iya deh. Eiy, shika, ayo kasih tau kodenya!" seru kiba.

Shikamaru hanya menurut. Sambil membawa bantal milik sasuke ia menghampiri kiba yang sedang menyalakan PS, kemudian tidur di sebelahnya. Sasuke menghampiri dan berbicara pada naruto untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Naruto pasrah. Ia mengerti, bila terus berada di situ bisa membawa masalah. Dengan lunglai Ia berjalan menuju pintu yang berada di belakang sasuke. Namun tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung oleh kaki sasuke. Keseimbangannya pun goyah. Gravitas dan kecepatan awal membuatnya bergerak menuju kaca jendela tanpa perhitungan. Sasuke dengan sigap menjulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh naruto. Namun sayang dia kalah kecepatan. Untung saja jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat dengan jendela, sehingga naruto masih bisa menggerakan tangannya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Namun tangan itu berada di tempat yang sangat salah. Terletak di kaca jendela itu sendiri.

'_ah. Gawat. Kaca jendela kan…._

_dingin_'

BOOFT

Muncul asap putih. asap yang menutupi proses perubahan wujud naruto menjadi penguin yang sangat singkat. Mata sasuke terbelalak. Ditariknya tubuh pinguin itu dan disembunyikannya naruto di balik punggungnya.

" eng. Tadi suara apa? Lho mana naruto?" Tanya kiba yang menyadari keadaan sekitar setelah mem-pause gamenya. Shikamaru ikut menoleh pada sasuke dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

" ha? Suara? Ga tau. Si naruto tadi udah turun ke bawah." Jawab sasuke bohong.

" oh." Shikamaru dan kiba hanya bisa meng-oh tanpa menyadari bahwa sasuke sedang menggendong atau tepatnya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun…

GUK GUK…

" akh" sasuke terkaget ketika melihat akamaru yang sudah menggonggong pada penguin alias naruto yang ada di belakang sasuke. Spontan yang lain pun ingin ikut melihat dan mendapatinya.

" wuih. Ga nyangka lo punya penguin di rumah." Tanya kiba.

" gue juga ga nyangka lo mau kerepotan ngurusin hewan." Shikamaru berpendapat.

" yeh, lo aja kali yang pemales. Ngurus hewan juga menyenangkan tau!" kini kiba yang berkomentar.

Sasuke lebih memilih diam seribu bahasa. Membiarkan mereka berdua adu mulut sampai kenyang. Naruto sang penguin lebih memilih duduk di atas meja yang menempel dengan tembok di samping sasuke.

" eh. Ngomong-ngomong, lo ada hubungan sama si naruto?" Tanya kiba yang masih saja mengungkit pertanyaan yang sama.

" ha? Ga ada hubungan yang istimewa." Jawab sasuke.

" yang bener?" shikamaru tak percaya.

" hn. Tipeku bukan cewek jelek seperti dia."

PRAANG

' _Eng. Seperti ada suara gelas pecah?' _ pikir sasuke heran.

" buta ya lo? Cantik gitu dibilang jelek." Ucap kiba membela naruto.

" ha? Gitu dibilang cantik? Hn…jelek. Bodoh pula."

PRAANG

'_lagi-lagi suara kaca pecah.' _sasuke makin bingung, tanpa menyadari penguin disebelahnya sedang terluka akibat tajamnya ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh si rambut ayam.

" parah lo." Saut kiba lagi. Ga nyangka temennya bisa sejahat ini.

" hn. Udah ah, mau ngerjain pr nih. PS-nya dibawa aja." Ucap sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti itu.

" ho…huwaaa lo emang temen yang baek. PS-nya gue bawa. Yo shika. Kita pulang." Kata-kata temen yang jahat langsung terhapuskan dari pikiran kiba. Dengan penuh nafsu kiba mencabut kabel-kabel PS dan membawanya pergi sambil berlari, tak lupa menarik shika yang udah pasrah menuju pintu keluar. Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tumpukan selimut yang ada di atas kasur biru sasuke. Menghangatkan diri hingga ia dapat kembali dalam bentuk normal.

BOOFT-

" untung aja mereka ga tahu. Dasar kau ini pake berubah segala!" omel sasuke.

"maaf." Jawab naruto dengan lesu.

" gara-gara hantu salju yang merasukimu itu. Kau dan cuaca jadi begini."

" jangan menyalahkan semua masalah pada hantu itu. Dia tidak jahat ko." Bela naru.

" bagaimana tidak jahat. Gara-gara dia semua jadi begini!"

" kau tidak boleh menyalahkannya!"

" untuk mengembalikan semuanya kita harus memusnahkannya!"

" JANGAN BERANI MENGHAKIMINYA! DIA ITU LEBIH BAIK DARI PADA KAU!" emosi naruto sudah mencapai puncaknya. Sasuke sendiri cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan naruto. Tidak pernah naru semarah ini dan membentaknya dengan sangat kasar.

Sasuke merapikan kembali baju hangatnya. Dipakainya sarung tangan tebal berwarna merah. " aku mau keluar dulu." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan naruto sendirian di kamar yang masih dipenuhi rasa emosi. Naruto terus mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Ia menyender di dinding. Menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

* * *

SREK SREK

Suara langkah kaki sasuke menembus tebalnya salju di jalan setapak. Di samping sebuah taman bermain anak-anak yang kini sedang sepi. Dengan mengantongi kedua tangannya, sasuke terus melaju dalam dingin.

' _ada apa dengannya? Tak pernah dia semarah ini? Bahkan membentakku, orang yang disukainya.'_ Sepertinya pikiran sasuke masih saja terganggu dengan kejadian barusan. Kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah. Pandangannya kosong hanya menuju ke bawah. Bahkan sampai tak menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya telah berubah. Bayangan-bayangan pemandangan bergerak bagaikan beberapa warna cat air yang sedang diaduk. Dapat di katakan bahwa dia terhisap ke dunia lain. Dunia yang entah ada dimana letaknya.

Sasuke mulai tersadar dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya sekeliling, bagaikan di dalam gua. Hanya saja seluruh dinding, stalagmite, dan stalactite -nya dilapisi oleh es. Sehingga semuanya dapat memantulkan bayangannya.

' _**datang**__** juga kau!' **_muncul suara yang entah darimana asalnya.

" HA?! Suara siapa itu?" sasuke terkejut. Dicarinya pemilik suara itu. Namun yang dilihatnya hanya bayangan dirinya yang terpantul.

' _**kau memang tidak pernah bersyukur!'**_ lagi-lagi muncul.

" APA KAU BILANG? KALAU KAU BERANI TUNJUKAN WAJAHMU!"

Sasuke terus dan terus mencari menyusuri gue es itu. Sekilas ia melihat bayangan putih bergerak. Diikutinya hingga ia menemukan sebuah sosok yang sama dengan yang ditemui oleh naruto di gunung.

" kau! Kau hantu salju yang merasuki tubuh naruto kan?!" Tanya sasuke kepada hantu itu sambil memberikan tatapan tajam miliknya.

' _**memang. Dan kau adalah orang yang tidak pernah bersyukur.' **_ Balas si perempuan hantu salju itu.

" apa maksud perkataanmu?"

' _**kau tidak pernah menghargai gadis kecil yang bernama naruto itu. Bahkan kau membuat hatinya sakit. Padahal dia gadis kecil yang baik, ramah, dan mampu memberikan kehangatan pada orang lain.' **_Ucap hantu tersebut membeberkan kesalahan sasuke.

" bagaimana kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu?"

' _**apakah tadi kau mendengar suara kaca pecah? Itu adalah suara hati yang yang pecah karena terluka oleh ucapanmu.' **_

Sasuke mengingat kembali suara itu. Memang dia tadi sempat mendengar beberapakali suara gelas pecah. Ternyata itu…

' _**sudahlah**__**. percuma kau ingat juga. Lebih baik kau mati disini dan aku akan menggantikan posismu. Lagipula sebentar lagi dia akan sepenuhnya lupa mengenai dirimu.. khihihihi'**_hantu itu pun tertawa penuh kemenangan.

' _**lihat itu!' **_dengan jarinya, si hantu menunjuk ke salah satu bagian es yang bidang. Lama-lama es tersebut menampilkan sebuah gambar mungkin tepatnya suatu keadaan. Terlihat naruto dengan tampang kusut sedang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Berdiam diri dalam kamar sasuke. Pandangannya kosong.

' _**kau lihat? Itulah keadaan naruto sekarang. Betapa jahatnya kau telah membuatnya seperti itu.**__** Sebentar lagi ia tidak akan ingat padamu.'**_

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari gambar itu. Terlihat naruto sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Tepat di hadapannya kini terpampang papan yang bertuliskan "sasuke's room". Walau pandangan naruto kosong, ia masih bisa membaca tulisan itu. Sedikit demi sedikit terdengar suara walau samar-samar, ia yakin bahwa suara itu milik naruto

" eng.. sa-su-ke's room. sa-su-ke…

Sasuke…

-

-

Sasuke itu…

-

-

-

Siapa?"

JLEB.

Benar yang dikatakan oleh hantu salju itu. Naruto sudah tidak ingat lagi pada sasuke. Batapa sakitnya sasuke ketika mendengar buktinya. Badannya kaku tak bisa digerakan. Otaknya masih mencoba menerima perkataan naruto tadi. Namun apa daya. Sakit sekali. Hantu tersebut sudah membuktikannya.

' _**bagaimana? Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau mati saja disini bersama kenanganmu.**__**' **_Kata-kata terakhir sebelum sang hantu membuat kristal-kristal es bertambah volumenya hingga dapat mengurung sasuke dalam kedinginan. Sasuke mencoba memecahkan kristal es yang sudah menutupi kakinya. Namun percuma. Sama sekali tidak bisa pecah.

" argh. Sial. Tidak berguna!"

' _bagaimana ini? Aku belum menyampaikan perasaanku pada naruto.' _Sasuke gelisah. kristal es makin menutupi badannya.

" naruto… Kumohon." Ucap sasuke berharap terdengar oleh naruto.

-

-

-

" NARUTOOO KUMOHON" kini ia berteriak.

Kristal es kini benar benar membuat tubuh sasuke mati rasa. Namun,…

Kata yang terakhir…

-

-

-

" NARUTOOO. KUMOHON JANGAN LUPA PADAKU."

-

Selesai. Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Bahkan berbicara. Kristal es itu telah menutupi seluruh anggota badannya. Benarkah tidak ada harapan?

-

-

-

ADA.

-

-

Naruto tersentak. Merasa bahwa ada orang yang memanggilnya. Pandangannya kini beralih ke luar jendela. Dilihatnya salju yang turun semakin lebat.

Ingatkah?

Ingatkah dia?

" akh. Sasuke! Sasuke masih di luar?" ternyata naruto berhasil mengingatnya. Dengan segera ia memakai jaket tebalnya. Berlari menuruni tangga. Memakai sepatu boot. Mengambil payung. Dan melesat keluar sambil membanting pintu. Lari dan berlari. Memanggil namanya.

" SASUKEEE. SASUKEEE KAU DI MANA?"

Tak ada jawaban. Namun begitu saja tidak mematahkan semangatnya. Ia terus berlari di tengah udara yang dingin. Karena salju yang turun lebat sekali, daerah sekitar pun tak dapat terlihat. Namu naruto masih dapat melihat hantu salju yang ditemuinya waktu itu. Tersenyum di atas sebuah gundukan salju. Dan dia berkata…

" selamat berbahagia."

…Setelah itu dia pun menghilang.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti, namun dengan cepat pandangannya beralih ke arah gundukan salju yang terasa aneh. Mungkinkah??

Tanpa pikir panjang naruto, menggalinya. Setelah setengah meter, naruto merasakan Sesuatu yang menahannya. Di tariknya benda itu atau lebih tepatnya, tubuh itu. Memang benar tubuh itu, tubuh sasuke. Badannya terasa dingin. Naruto memeluknya agar sasuke mendapat kehangatan.

Sasuke tersadar.

" eng. Naruto." Ucap sasuke begitu melihat sosok yang dirindukannya.

" kau selamat sasuke." Sahut naruto sambil tersenyum kepada sasuke yang berada di pangkuannya.

HUG

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan untuk memeluk naruto. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh naruto yang dingin. Naruto memang terkejut, namun sebisa mungkin menikmati pelukan sasuke. Jarang-jarang sasuke melakukan itu.

Setelah beberapa lama saling berbagi kehangatan, sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan beralih menatap wajah naruto. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto sudah bisa merasakan pipinya memerah.

" naruto…aku…" sedikit demi sedikit wajah sasuke mendekati naruto. Dikecupnya bibir merah muda naruto dengan lembut. Seakan tidak ingin naruto pergi, sasuke mengencangkan kembali pelukannya. Salju yang turun dengan derasnya pun tak terasa dingin sama sekali. Hanya mereka yang merasa bahwa musim tersebut memang musim semi. Untuk mengambil nafas mereka pun melepaskan ciuman itu, saat itulah sasuke memanfaatkannya untuk berbicara…

" naruto. Maafkan kalau selama ini aku selalu tidak jujur akan perasaanku. Sebenarnya …a…aku…aishiteru, dobe."

Naruto senangnya bukan main. Diraihnya tubuh tegap sasuke lalu memeluknya kembali.

" arigatou, teme." Ucap naruto. " namun. Apa kau tidak apa-apa seandainya aku berubah menjadi hewan lagi?"

" tidak masalah." Sasuke membalas pelukannya.

" benarkah? Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

" ya."

" selamanya?"

" ya.

-

-

Selamanya."

- **owari-**

**Hoho…akhirnya selesai juga. Mohon dimaafkan bila terlalu lama mengapdetnya. Maaf adegannya pendek namun kata-katanya diperpanjang --' **

**Saia bukan penulis professional sehingga mungkin masalah-masalah pribadi dapat merusak penulisan fic ini. Gomen…karena selalu banyak kesalahan.**

**Makasi**** untuk semua kritikan dan saran. Hoho… khususnya runaway-dobe, mama rin.chan, tante mel.chan dan keluarga virtual lainnya hehe**

**Salam. **


End file.
